everytime you kissed me
by heytrisha
Summary: Jemari mereka saling bertautan, sementara bau jeruk yang manis menguar di udara. / AusHung.


**title**: _everytime you kissed me_

**genre**: family/romance

**rating**: T

.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**notes**: judul diambil dari lagu milik Emily Bindiger. disarankan untuk mendengarkannya sambil membaca ini. ^^

* * *

Elizaveta terkadang berpikir kalau Roderich terlalu lembut; terlalu canggung untuk bersanding dengannya.

Sang gadis berambut cokelat itu seringkali mendapati Roderich Edelstein meliriknya malu-malu di balik lensa kacamatanya yang berembun, hanya untuk memalingkan pandangannya lagi dengan cepat; seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mengudap permen.

Dan Elizaveta terlalu maklum untuk membiarkan hal itu; tersenyum dalam hati—dan mulai terbiasa dengannya.

Elizaveta sudah bisa mengokang senapan dan mengisi ulang peluru dengan cekatan; di usia ketika Roderich bahkan baru belajar menulis sebuah sonata pendek dengan tangan gemetaran, jari-jarinya belepotan tinta dari pena yang ditutupnya tidak rapat. Elizaveta sudah menjelajah entah berapa ratus kilometer dengan sepatu bot militernya yang berdebu—sementara Roderich masih seorang pemuda lugu; kacamatanya terlalu tebal dan kulitnya pucat karena terlalu sering mengurung diri di ruang musik dengan piano yang berdenting.

Ia adalah seorang wanita tangguh yang menghabiskan hidupnya dengan bertarung di medan, sementara Roderich adalah seorang aristokrat pragmatis yang sehari-harinya berkutat dengan barisan not-not—serta jas hitam tanpa lekukan yang melekat di badan.

Tapi terkadang semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kegeliannya pada sang komponis itu terhenti sejenak—ketika Roderich keluar dari ruang musiknya, menghampirinya yang tengah memasak pancake dengan vla jeruk di dapur; langkahnya begitu samar namun Elizaveta bisa merasakannya.

Hening menyelimuti dapur itu untuk beberapa saat, dalam hati Elizaveta mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dilakukan Roderich—sementara tangannya mengaduk vla yang mulai mengental dengan cekatan.

_—dan sedetik kemudian, ia mendapati sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pinggangnya._

Elizaveta membeku, tangannya yang memegang sendok kayu terpaku sejenak—dan mendapati kalau pemuda itu tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu tercekat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau badannya kini tengah bergetar perlahan—entah karena pelukan Roderich yang tiba-tiba atau karena menahan tawa.

"Hei—" namun Elizaveta tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika menyadari kalau badannya kini diputar lembut; dan pandangannya beradu dengan mata Roderich yang tertutupi kacamata berembun.

"Elizaveta," hanya itu yang dikatakan Roderich pada sang gadis berambut cokelat yang kini tengah terpaku—sebelum kemudian ia menyentuh kening Elizaveta perlahan; menyingkirkan helaian kecokelatan yang menutupi dahinya.

Sedetik kemudian, Elizaveta merasakan hangat badan Roderich yang bersentuhan dengannya; dan di tengah asap dari panci yang menguarkan bau manis jeruk—ia mendapati sesuatu yang lembut menyapu keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya singkat, suaranya begitu pelan—hingga Elizaveta harus terdiam sejenak untuk memastikan kalau pemuda itu benar-benar mengucapkannya. Ia menarik badannya perlahan, menatap mata suaminya lekat-lekat.

Roderich tersenyum, sebelum kemudian memalingkan pandangannya terburu-buru, seakan tatapan Elizaveta bisa membuatnya membeku di tempat. Sang gadis berambut cokelat mengulum seulas senyum samar tanpa sadar, lalu membalikkan badannya—tangannya meraih lagi sendok kayu yang tadi terabaikan sesaat.

"Aku juga," bisiknya lembut—bau manis jeruk menguar di udara, dan ia merasa Roderich menyentuh pundaknya pelan dari belakang; sebelum kemudian jemari mereka berdua bertautan dalam keheningan.

* * *

[ _Elizaveta tahu kalau Roderich mungkin terlalu canggung untuk bersanding dengannya; namun cintanya yang tak bersyarat terkadang membuat gadis itu merasa tak sanggup untuk menerimanya._ ]

* * *

.

Bau jeruk yang manis menguar di udara, dan Elizaveta tersenyum; jemarinya menggenggam erat jari-jari lentik Roderich seakan itu adalah setangkai bunga jonquil yang begitu rapuh—sekaligus indah di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Jonquil: **_affection returned_

**.**

**notes ii: **gula, gula, gula dimana-mana. :)) /dor**  
**

semoga gak kemanisan yaa pas bacanya, wkwk. oh ya, untuk lagunya, _Everytime You Kissed Me_, itu beneran enak banget loh. recommended deh :3

.

**_#np_**: Emily Bindiger - Everytime You Kissed Me

(_jakarta, 04/07/2014_)


End file.
